A Perfect Moment
by EggyMcMeggy
Summary: Zoe a young journalist was last seen alive in the early hours at the Adelaide entertainment Centre after interviewing Simple Plan at a concert. The police have no clue, Jade, her best friend is the only one who can save her now...


A Perfect Moment

A screenplay by Meg Louise

_***The scene begins backstage of a concert. There is the distant roar of fans, some leaving the concert and others waiting to see if they'll come out to meet the fans.***_

**Seb:** You came to the concert on your own?

**Sarah:** No, no, no. I came with my friend Jade. _***Sarah rolls her eyes***_ don't mind her she always likes to go the longest way around.

_***Seb and Jeff look at each other confused***_

**Sarah:** She shouldn't be too long… hopefully. _***hopefully is dragged out and dramatic, clearly she is embarrassed by Jade***_

**Jeff:** Y'know we could've just got someone to go get her.

**Sarah:** Not Jade. _*** dead serious flat–tone.***_ Everything has to be complicated. Just don't mind her.

**Pierre:** David should be here in just a min, or so.

**Jade:** I think he'll be longer than that.

**Pierre **_***looks at Jade confused he doesn't know how Jade would know***_**:**

**Sarah:** I might as well start now. I'm Sarah Tessin a journalist from Turn It Up Magazine. I write articles for many performances, productions. Actually this is my first pop, punk/rock, pop/punk, rock/pop…pop/rock rock…whatever it's called, it's my first rock concert. I usually do theatrical performances, dramas, ballet…

**Jade:** She loves her ballet, like you have no idea. Obsessive.

**Sarah **_***glances at Jade giving her the 'mother-look'***_**:** Anyway. I was writing notes about the performance but I also need to ask you some questions.

**Seb:** Sure shoot.

**Sarah:** Well, I've never done this… could you help me?

**Jeff **_***kind smile***_**:** Sure.

…

_***Jade and Sarah are outside, walking to the car.***_

**Jade **_***elated by the event but not as hysterical***_**:** I still can't believe we got to meet them. It's mad as!

**Sarah **_***calming down, looking at the notes she's written***_**:** I should have enough for my article.

**Jade:** Can't wait to read it. I'll give you the photos tomorrow? Locky, is gonna pick me up.

**Sarah: **Oh, the infamous Romeo!

**Jade: **Infamous yes. Romeo no.

**Sarah:** Why do you stay with him?

**Jade **_***covering just how much she's angry at him***_**:** He's alright, he's just not…reliable.

**Sarah **_***still confused and angry at Jade for lying; she shrugs, rolls her eyes and decides not to ask any further***_**:** Ok. I'll just wait until he gets here.

**Jade **_***reluctantly and angrily confessing***_**: **We had a fight ok.

**Sarah: **Again?

**Jade **_***still angry***_**:** Again.

_***A car drives up to them; it's Locky, once he stops he toots the horn. ***_

…

_*** Jade walks into her house. It's about 2 am. Jade looks a mixture of angry and upset and she slips off her shoes and drags herself to her room. Next we see her flop onto her bed. She reaches over to her phone on the corner of her bed.***_

**Jade **_***texting***_**:** Hey Sarah. I know it's late but can I call you? I need to chat.

**Sarah **_***texts back***_**:** Help.

**Jade **_***texts***_**:** Where are you? _***she then tries calling and there is no answer***_

_*** Jade gets a satchel and starts packing. First her mobile phone, her first aid kit, rope, small portable tool kit she gets down to the front doorbefore she realises she has no way of getting anywhere. * **_

…

_***Her mum is on the computer watching the news live. Jade is tucking past, and doesn't really have time for mum.***_

**Jade's Mum **_***worried, slightly angry (she disapproved of Simple Plan and rock concerts etc)***_**: **Did you see this? It looks like Sarah's car.

**Jade:** I saw I'm going there now.

**Jade's Mum: **Wha- when, is Locky taking you?

**Jade **_***short and sharp***_**:** Nope.

_***She leaves and gets on her bike to ride over to the Adelaide Entertainment centre***_

…

_***A small car has been left open, at Adelaide entertainment centre. It's early morning so there is only a few people around the scene of the crime. It has been taped off and a group of about 3 cops surveying the crime scene. Sarah has been stolen. Jade is trying to find out as much as she can...or what she can from the cops.***_

**Cop1: **Please back away. Miss, miss you can't come through here.

**Jade:** Are there – _***jade is cut off by the cop***_

**Cop1:** Sorry no access.

**Jade **_***anger is burning up inside Jade***_**:** Are there –

**Cop1:** Nothing to see here back away.

**Jade **_***yelling***_**:** Are there keys in the car?

**Cop1 **_***turns to other Cop2***_**:** Are there keys in the car?

**Cop2 **_***doesn't look around to the car at all***_**:** Why do you wanna know? _***Jade and Cop1 galre at him, he quickly searches***_ …er no.

**Jade:** Bloody hell. She never made it to the car.

**Cop1:** What?

**Jade **_***preoccupied as she walks away she says sarcastically***_**:** Hey, thanks.

_***She sneaks around hidden from view, watching them as the time passes. Just waiting for an investigative officer and someone to take her car away, it's about 7:30 – 8:00 am. The cops at the scene grow tired and go to rest in their car. Jade sneaks around and observes the crime scene. She finds a small tear of clothing from Sarah's shirt. It's messy, grubby either with mud or dried. She takes it and places it in a zip lock bag***_

…

_***They are in a tour bus, David on the phone to Pat, explaining why they're stuck in Adelaide. Pat is in his office, back in Canada.***_

**David:** I thought no- fucking-thing ever happened in Adelaide but we're here fucking stuck in the middle of a fucking kidnapping.

**Pat:** So who got stolen?

**David:** Uhh, some girl called Sarah.

**Pat **_***confused ¸trying to put all the pieces together, while David isn't giving full answers***_**:** Uhh, you're stuck, why?

**David:** Some fuckwit of a detective thinks we stole her.

**Pat:** Called Amanders?

**David:** Chucks on the phone now. Yeah, ok. Bye, bye. _***He gets off the phone, there is a knock on the tour bus* **_

**Jeff *opens the door and recognises Jade's face*:** Uh, Hey, Can I help you?

**Jade: **I know the girl who was kidnapped. I have a clue, I may be able to find her.

**Jeff:** Come in. 

**Emily:** Whatta ya know?

**Jade:** I have this, which may help lead us to Sarah. I know the most about her. I can work out if it's blood or not.

**Emily: **I can help you. ***She gets up walks over to Jade*** I'm Emily, nurse and roadie. _***She shakes Jades hand* **_

_*** Emily walks over starts clearing the bench space in the small kitchenette. She motions to Seb to open some windows***_

**David**_** *walks over to the kitchen area where jade and Emily are planning an experiment, he walks past to the seating area*:**_ Is that really going to work?

**Jade:** Sure is.

**Emily:** I read about it in a book once I thought it was just a work of fiction until I did some research and it was true. It will determine whether the stain is blood or mud. _***Emily walks off to get something else***_

**David **_***later he walks back to them***_**:** It's not gonna work.

**Jade **_*** rolls her eyes and says sarcasticly***_**:** What us? …and I was making plans.

**David:**The experiment fuckwit.

**Jade:** It's working.

**David: **…but you'd need a fucking lab, this certainly isn't fucking sterile. Nothing here is fucking sterile. You're just removing the fucking stain.

**Jade:** That's the beauty of this thing; (it) can be done anywhere.

**Emily:** I have the 2 beakers here. _** *Emily starts pouring water into one of the beakers and then chemicals into another***_

**Jade:** Ah, thank you. Just put them there.

**David:** Not gonna fucking work.

**Jade:** All you ever bloody say is fuck. Everything is fuck.

**David **_***over it***_: and fuck everything.

**Jade: **Exactly, bloody hell. There you bloody well go again.

**David:** …and every fucking thing you say is bloody this, that and the fucking other.

**Pierre:** Dinner and a show!

**Emily:** I'll drink to that! _***raising her bottle of beer***_

**Chuck:** here, here. _***doing the same***_

**Jade **_***turning to them all glaring at them, angry, sarcastic***_: Really?!

**Emily **_***smiling, -she would be laughing on the inside - unfazed at Jade's anger***_**:** Come sit, have a beer. We'll have results soon enough.

…

_***Emily and Jade are in the bus. Simple Plan are performing. Other Roadies are in the venue. Emily is eating noodles.***_

**Emily:** Yeah, we always keep at least one person in the bus. Too many valuables and these days just locking it up isn't it enough. If they want to get in; people will get in. How's it all going anyway? _***pointing to Jade's list of clues***_

**Jade:** Here's what we have; she was taken before she got to the car. We have this piece of her shirt with blood. We don't know if it's her blood or her possible killers which leads us to square one we don't know if she's alive or not.

**Emily:** I'm sorry but is this going to get gross? I'm eating.

**Jade:** Nah, we haven't had anything that bloody helpful.

**Emily:** Maybe that's your clue.

**Jade:** It would help if lack-of-evidence could be strong enough to stand up in court._***she chuckles***_ I'm sorry. I just want something definite y'know.

**Emily:** Yeah, I know. I meant because you haven't found her body, or more traces of blood in or around her car maybe she's alive. I mean ok, so it won't stand up in court but it keeps you going.

**Jade:** I like your thinking.

**Emily:** Thank you. So what time would that be, that she was taken? You said it was before she had a chance to get in the car.

**Jade:** Ok so, we left there it was 11 when we left and they found the car at 6 am.

**Emily:** That gives us 7 hours.

**Jade:** What a help.

**Emily:** She didn't get to the car – so it's quite likely she was taken as soon as you were out of sight. It's someone who knew her, someone who knew where she'd be; so they could be there, waiting. You can't determine the gender by blood but you can by DNA. Is there anything that may have DNA on it?

**Jade:** No, and we wouldn't know if it's Sarah DNA or the Killer's/ kidnapper's. If the kidnapper was female. She may have spit … spitted at him _***trying to find the right word***_. Spat. She may have spat at him trying to get away. We're just looking for someone, somewhere who may or may not have Sarah as a live hostage.

**Emily: **So let's find somewhere to start. She doesn't sound like someone with many haters. Start with Connections did she have a bad news boyfriend, wealthy parents or fighting parents? Divorces can get messy and have actually resulted in murder _***Jade reacts, worried*.**_ Hate to say it but it is true, there are many stories, in a fit of rage one parent kills their child so the other parent can't get custody.

**Jade **_***strong sarcasm***_**: **How lovely. _***settles down into serious tone***_ No enemies, her parents are still together and happy. They are wealthy though.

**Emily:** Are they likely to have enemies who may use her as a hostage?

**Jade:** I don't know

_***Jade pulls out her plan. She has a roughly drawn map with stars and arrows plastered all over it.***_

**Emily:** You're not giving up on this quest are you?

**Jade:** Nah, I can't…I just can't let myself give up.

**Emily :** going…. Why not?

**Jade:** If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. I loved fishing, more than anything. I was about 11, and she came fishing with me and my Dad. I'd been out many times fishing…and I'd never fallen in. That time though, I did. I'm ok swimming but when I fell underwater I became disorientated. I really just could not work out which way was up. I was so dizzy and I couldn't see underwater as well. She saved me. My Dad hadn't seen that I'd fallen in until she was rescuing me it all happened so fast.

**Emily:** Sounds like a good friend to have around.

**Jade:** She is. That's why I can't give up…__even if she obsesses over ballet. _***She exaggerates 'ballet'***_

**Emily:** Ballet?

**Jade:** Wait till this is all solved. Headlines will say Ballet enthusiast kidnapped from Rock Concert…but in fewer words.

**Emily **_***chuckles for a second then she gets serious***_**:** How'd she get involved in any of this?

**Jade: **She went to the concert, went backstage to meet them and write an article about them. We went home. Two in the morning I get a text message saying nothing but 'help' and she's been kidnapped. I had no idea why until her Dad got a ransom note…well actually it was a threat note. Written by an idiot. He texted me, he knew I went on this quest. Here's a picture of the note. He also texted me the exact words that were written 'cuz you can't really read 'em.

_***Hands the phone too Emily***_

**Jade: **They turned the note in to the police so they could look for evidence and crap.

**Emily:** …There wasn't any DNA on this?

**Jade:** Not even finger prints. It was typed and they used gloves the rest of the time. There was nothing.

**Emily **_***reading note***_**:** "What you stole from me " …_***looks up at Jade***_ Sounds like a girl. What's her Dad do?

**Jade:** He was a miner, but now he works for the copper mines as a tour guide.

**Emily:** That just may be our clue. _***Jade looks confused***_ they're rich which would give motive…

**Jade:** Hey, it would. It'd have to be someone who knows the family so they could link her to her Dad. She works under a different name and everyone knows her more so by her working name. She just became known that way.

**Emily:** Looks like we're going to Kapunda.

…

_***On bus Jade is sitting on bus by window. Her seat is fairly close to the front of the bus. Seb walks up, breaking into her thought. It's almost sunset time; golden warm light is filling the bus.***_

**Seb **_***walks over to jade, slowly, leans down***_**:** Heya, I'm not feeling myself, you mind if I sit here? I want to be close to the door.

**Jade **_***shifting to get up, but concerned about Seb***_**:** You ok?

**Seb:** I think it was something I ate.

**Jade:** Ooooh,_** *getting up off the chair***_ Hope u feel better soon

**Seb:** Uhh, there's a spare seat by David.

**Jade **_***sarcastic***_**:** Thanks _***she walks over to the spare seat***_

**David **_***before Jade sits down***_**:** I'm not in the mood – (for an argument)

**Jade **_***unamused, preoccupied and sarcastic***_**:** headache dear?

**David **_***annoyed by Jade***_**:** to talk. I'm tired. I want to listen to my iPod and sleep.

**Jade:** Fine by me. _***sees what David's listening to***_ How? How can you listen to that and sleep?

**David:** Cuz I can't hear you.

…

_***The tour bus has stopped at Tarlee, just before Kapunda so they can devise a plan without a tour bus being seen by the bad guys***_

**Jade:** We have two objectives; number 1, save Sarah. Number 2 get the bad guys locked up so they can't escape before the police come. It's likely we'll have to retreat to get more information from Sarah; how many are there? Etc, we'll have to split into two teams. I'm going in with only one other person to get Sarah. Then we need someone outside ready with the kit _***points to first aid kit***_ in case someone gets hurt or Sarah already is hurt. Em, that's gonna have to be you.

**Jeff **_***joking***_**:** Well, the best one for sneaking around that we know of is David. _***David glares at Jeff, others are suppressing smiles***_

**Jade **_***displeased but is trying to put emotions aside***_**:** Is it true? Never mind, you'll do. Once we're in and have Sarah, if anything goes wrong I'll send a text. To send someone in -

**Jeff:** I'll do it.

**Jade:** Thank you. I'll text you so you can go in. Ok. Part II. Once we have Sarah safe and sound. We'll come back out. Then, we need to find the kidnappers get them locked in a room. That's what we need the second probably need others with you. _***she turns to Seb, Pierre and Chuck***_…and Emily we'll need you too.

**Jade: **Good. Just one last thing. For God's sake, please have your phones on silent and vibrate off. Just keep checking. We can't risk them hearing anything.

…

_***It's dark outside; the bus is slowly nearing the Mines. David and Jade are trying to sneak into the quarters. Jade is first through the vents again to find the security system. Creeping into a room they don't see a mirror which is being used as surveillance. He jumps back behind the door which Jade shuts and locks behind him. David, now fallen on the floor, catches his breath flicking the hair out of his face and fixing it up a bit. His left arm is shot and is bleeding.***_

**David: **How bad is it?

**Jade **_***sarcasm***_**:** Oh your hair doesn't look too bad.

**David:** Not the hair!

**Jade:** I don't have anything that will take away the pain –

**David **_***sarcastic***_**:** Awesome.

**Jade:** …but I'll wash it with Salt-water; to clean it and lessen the risk of infection. This will hurt.

**David **_***sarcastic***_**:** Again fucking awesome.

_*** Jade pours the salt water onto a cloth and dabs it as carefully as possible over the wound then wraps it up. They have to crawl back up into the vents to get to a different room. Now that someone knows they're there they won't have as much time. The pressure is on***_

**Jade **_***once they're on the new room***_**:** Stay here, I'm going to get Sarah. _***she climbs back up into the air vent***_Text them, let them know what happened. We're ok. We don't need help. Just need to be quick.

**David:** Thank you for pointing out the fucking obvious.

…

_***Sarah is sitting in a chair, her hands are tied behind her back her feet are duck taped to the legs of the chair. She hear noises from the vents and naturally she is scared.***_

**Jade **_***whispering in a comforting tone***_**:** Hey _***Sarah jumps, her head flings up to see Jade climbing out of the air-vent***_, it's me…it's me.

_***Jade gets down and starts to untie Sarah. ***_

**Jade:** We have to be quick and quiet. They know someone is here and we got get you out before they get to you

_***You see them climb into the vents first to the room where David is waiting. Then he climbs into the vents behind the girls. Therefore Sarah is protected; Jade in front and David behind her. Then camera switches to Emily, waiting by the tour bus and we see the three heading back to the bus looking over Emily's shoulder.***_

**Jade: **Security is down. They hopefully don't know… Oh, and _***completely indifferent to his pain***_ David got shot in the arm. We don't have much time before we go back in.

**Emily **_***Emily is waiting with her medical kit***_**:** Alright, let's take a look at your arm. Oooh, this will need stitches. Just sit here, _***she reaches for the bag and gets a needle and small bottle of anaesthetic***_

**David *worried*:** You're gonna knock me out just as I have to go back in?!

**Emily **_***smiles, chuckles***_**:** It's only a local. Only your arm will be numb, for a little while. It just scratched your arm so I just need to stitch it up. So, you probably don't wanna see this. _*** She stitches his arm and bandages it* **_Now I'm only bandaging this up for the mission, after that the bandage has to come off.

***Jade takes Sarah inside the bus so she can comfort her and get some information from her. Sarah is sitting at the table (next to jade), with glass of water. Emily walks into the bus and sits down opposite Sarah. ***

**Jade:** Oh Hey, This is Emily. You'll like her.

**Emily:** Hey, I know this may be unsettling and a bit emotional to think about at the moment but I want to ask some questions?

**Sarah **_***nods, she is tired***_**:**

**Emily:** Jade told me you're Dads in the mining business. Is there anyone who may have a reason to kidnap you? Anyone who may have anything against your Dad?

**Sarah:** Uhh, I'd need a minute to think of names. If you've found me why do you need to know about the kidnappers? You know where they are.

**Emily:** If we could get some names. Then we'd know how many people we're up against. If we can get enough information about them, we'd know why they took you, why they needed you alive _***Sarah gulps, her eyes widening with fear***_ it may help us.

**Sarah:** There were two guys. Well, that's all I could hear anyway. If dad had any haters, I just don't know. They had to cut down on numbers recently, _***she puts her head in her hands***_ but I don't know anything about Dad's work.

**Emily:** Alright, so we're looking at most likely two people. There doesn't seem to be any more than two people.

**Jade **_***is rubbing Sarah's back, comforting her***_**: **We're gonna need your help, you gonna be ok?

_***Sarah Nods. Emily's plan is to get herself kidnapped. She appears to be sneaking, but she's really obvious about it. The plan works the bad guys - Jed and John – catch her trying to lock one of the doors. Now they have her tied to a chair just like Sarah was tied up. John has gone to check on Sarah. He goes into the room she was locked in, then from behind Chuck locks the door. **_

_***in background Jade and Sarah are locking back doors and kidnapping the kidnapper, so the two bad guys are locked up separately***_

**Jed:** So she never gave up on this mis-adventurous fiasco because her heart rules her head. Over-ambitious and loves her friend too much.

**Emily:** Well actually it's the chemical reactions that occur inside the brain that causes love and a drop in serotonin levels causes someone to obsess over another So in fact you could say that it was all in her head.

**Jed **_***threateningly***_**:** Do you even know what this is all about?

**Emily **_***obviously not threatened by him***_**:** Money. Bad guys are just not original.

**Jed:** Bad guys… I'm not the bad guy. I'm a freaking hero.

**Emily:** Firstly, You managed to capture two little girls. _***sarcasm***_ Yeah, you're a hero. Secondly…'freaking'?

**Jed **_***comes in really close to her, bringing the knife close to her neck –only to threaten her-***_**:** You're a really annoying girl.

**Emily **_***remains calm***_**:** Makes two of us.

_***As this is happening Jeff and Seb are sneaking around locking the surrounding doors. Emily has a phone in her shirt pocket (on vibrate) so they can text her when all the doors are locked. Her phone vibrates. Then in the distance there is a crash. Jed goes to investigate. Jeff rushes into the room closest to Emily, freeing her from the chair they run out and lock the door behind them. On the other side Seb had dropped a bag with Jade's tool kit in it. With both bad guys locked up the teams head back to the tour bus. It's starting to lighten. Sun is peaking over the horizon.* **_

…

_***The operation is over. They are waiting for the police to come take away the bad guys. Sarah is sitting not far from the tour bus as the sun rises. She's sitting resting her head between her hands.***_

**Chuck:** Hey, _***he sits down next to her***_ you've been through a rough time.

**Sarah **_***putting her arms down, she nods weakly, smiles at him gratefully***_**:**

**Chuck:** You're pretty strong facing all this.

**Sarah:** I don't feel very strong.

**Chuck:** That's what you're strongest because you're facing everything and fighting through. Dealing with it all.

**Sarah:** …but I'm swamped with emotions.

**Chuck:** You're not denying them though. Being honest with yourself; it's the coward that denies their feelings _***he puts his arm around her***_.

**Sarah:** I never saw it like that._** *she smiles gratefully***_ Thank you. _***She resting on his shoulders. He kisses her on the head.***_

…

***The police arrive and are taking away Jed and John. Sarah's Dad is there, now.***

**Sarah's Dad:** Walks over to Jade. Thanks for saving Sarah.

**Jade:** Hey, she's my best friend. I couldn't leave her alone. Emily, here _***points to Emily**_* she helped me along the way. Put everything together.

**Sarah **_***with a small but overly excited, grateful voice***_**:** Thank you! _** *Hugs Emily***_

**Cop 1: **Mr Tessin, were there any others that were let go at the same time.

**Mr Tessin:** Yes, we had to let go of several workers around the same time. _***justifying his actions***_ It's all budgets and numbers. Many of them weren't necessary, and we needed to cut down.

_***Close up of Jade's face her head turns, the focus changed. Now Sarah is in focus. Jade is worried, Sarah (obviously) is scared, someone else will come after her***_

**Cop 1:** Thank you. We will have to talk to you more later. Ensure your daughter is safe, there may be more who'll try to do the same. Especially after they find out about this.

**Jade:** Get a newspaper article and a TV segment and some sicko's all inspired!

**Cop2:** There have been many cases of that happening; we'll endeavour to keep all details to a minimum. Reduces the chances of a copycat and if anyone else was in on their plan _***camera cuts to Sarah's worried expression***_ it'll show.

_***The bad guys are being taken into the police car. Jade goes over to Sarah, to be with her and keep her distracted from seeing the bad guys again.***_

**Jade *cheeky grin, nudges Sarah's arm*:** I saw you getting pretty close Chuck just before.

**Sarah **_***grins, blushes and hides her face***_**:** He was so sweet. It was a perfect moment y'know, there was no fear. One moment when I wasn't shaking; it was like from a movie or something._***Breaking out of thought***_ I'm sorry, I sound like Jane Austen or something.

**Jade **_***leans over to Sarah***_**:** You too look cute together.

…

_***David is sitting, in the bus, his head lent against the window, with his eyes closed trying to catch up on some sleep.***_

**Jade **_***seeing he's tired***_**:** Umm, I, I'm sorry I just wanted to say something -

**David **_***tired and sarcastic***_**:** Awesome

**Jade**_** *sitting down opposite him, she speaks hesitantly and stutters a bit***_**:** I wanted to say, I'm sorry; I had all this anger inside of me and I just took it all out on you. Sorry for being such a bitch…

**David **_***opens one eye to Jade, still half asleep but less grumpy**__*_: Oh, it's alright.

**Jade: **I was fighting to find my friend. I was fighting against stupid police, against Mum, fighting against odds, fighting against everything, then you came and I automatically just fought you.

**David: **It's alright. _***leans his head back on to the wall. The turns looking out of the window* **_They're cute aren't they? _***Camera changes looking through the window to where Sarah is sitting outside, Chuck has now joined her and they are talking to each other.***_

**Jade:** Sarah and Chuck? Yeah. Better not break her heart.

**David:** She'd better not break his heart. I kill you if she does.

**Jade: **I kill you if he breaks her heart.

**David **_***leans back going to sleep, but smiles at what Jade said***_**: **Deal.

_***There is a second, where everything is quiet except for the sound of people talking in the distance; the police talking about the arrest and Sarah and Chuck. Then there's a sudden burst of yelling. David and Jade jump at the sudden racket. The camera sees Jed rush over to Sarah through the window. Jed has escaped the Police Van. He's run over to Sarah is now threatening her and Chuck. Then it cuts to a medium shot of Sarah jumping back, using Chuck – who throws his arms around her – as protection. She's shaking, trembling with fear. Camera Angles change to a medium shot of Jed who is yelling . The camera changes to a wide shot, getting Jed (on the left) yelling threats and curses to Sarah (on the right). Jeff and Pierre jump up at Jed to push him away. We then see two cops run over to Jeff Pierre and Jed to help pull him back to the cop car. All the while Jed is still yelling frantically at Sarah.***_

**Jed: **You haven't heard the last from us. You and your family will pay!

_***Chuck, who had his arm around Sarah, pulls her closer to him. Two cops rush over to drag him away again. Emily jumps up.***_

**Jed (continuing):** There are more of us, we will be not silenced. More of us will come, take more people.

(I think I need more in the threat – more yelling. Not sure what though?)

…

**Jade:** They really get emotional over copper don't they?

**Emily: **It would seem so but…

**Sarah: **but? …if it's not copper what is it about?

**Emily: **I'd been doing research, I couldn't work out why they'd kidnap someone for copper. It's a lot of trouble for something fairly common. Jed Harmon, John Hetley and Peter Tessin went to school together. They found a rare diamond, an amber coloured diamond, called Amber Rose, it's the one you're wearing. _***she points to Sarah's necklace***_

**Sarah: They knew about my pendant? Amber Rose, it's called. **

**Emily:** They came to look for the diamond but they didn't know about the necklace. Peter Tessin, was storing, they were supposed to all have third of ownership or if they sold it, they would all get a third of the money.

**Sarah:** From my pendant?!

**Emily **_***nods***_**:** When the other two got fired they thought they lose the ownership. Tessin never intended to sell it, but the other two didn't know that. They thought he hid it. It explains the note …and makes them sounds less like girls.

**Jade:** They won't get it now.

…

_***At the Airport. Sarah and Chuck are silent but there is definite tension and pain between them. Not wanting to say good bye. Seb, Pierre and Jeff along with Emily and a couple of other roadies are ready to go, so they're waiting a little further away.***_

**Sarah **_***quiet again***_**:** Thank you, for everything you said.

**Chuck **_***hugs her **_**: **I'm just glad you're ok.

**Sarah: **You gotta come back to Adelaide again. I promise I won't get kidnapped again.

**Chuck **_***still hugging tightly***_**: ** You better not!

_***Camera angle changes so Jade and David are for most in the shot***_

**Jade **_***smiling and sweet tone***_**:** And I can't tell you how bloody glad I am to see the back of you.

**David **_***returning the same sweet tone***_**:** I hope to never fucking see you again.

**Jade **_***smiling and sweet tone***_**:** That'll suit me just fine. _***she turns her head to the rest of the band.***_ We'll miss you! _***She walks over to Emily and throws her arms around Emily***_ Thank you for finding my friend.

**Emily:** It's alright. Glad you got her back! If either of you are ever coming to Canada. Let me know!

**Jade:** Will do, and if you're ever if Adelaide, let me know! Plus Romeo and Juliet will have to catch up with each other. _***She looks back at Chuck and Sarah, who are cuddling again. Sarah sees Emily and Jade, looking at them, She grins shyly, quickly hiding her face Then looking back up at Chuck. Their smiles settle.***_

**Chuck:** You gotta let her know, about what I told you.

**Sarah: **I will. It won't be too long. I promise. You guys better hurry before you miss the plane.

**Jeff**_** *walking off towards the terminal exit***_**:** Ok See ya guys!

_***there is a quiet moment, Jade and Sarah are watching Simple Plan and the roadies walk away.***_

**Jade: **You gonna be ok?

**Sarah **_***nods***_**: **Plus I have a plan.

_***A detective walks up to Sarah, from behind them***_

**Dtv: ** Excuse me miss.

**Sarah **_***turns around*:**_Yes.

**Dtv: ** We thought you ought to know as soon as possible. There were about a dozen people you father let go. Jed and John were two of them. There's the possibility one or more of the remaining ten people had something to do with the hidden jewels. It would be best, to watch your back. As of 10 o'clock this morning 3 of them went missing. That's as much as we know. We'll keep you posted.

_***The camera at first is watch the detective walk away. Then it switches around to see Sarah and Jade, the camera is slowly zooming out, moving away from the two girls. Eventually as they get fairly small the blur and the screen fades to black. Credit begin***_


End file.
